


Etherium's Edge

by TheSuspiciousOrange



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, Will add tags as I go, be the sealed away ancient entity you deserve to be, male reader - Freeform, reader is mad powerful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuspiciousOrange/pseuds/TheSuspiciousOrange
Summary: You exist in a realm of cold and darkness. It has always been, or so you think.And then there was Light.And then there was Pain.





	Etherium's Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFantabulousPandemonium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantabulousPandemonium/gifts).



> So, we need more Love for this trash metal man. And there will always be a need for reader-inserts where the reader isn't a damsel in distress. Be the ancient, terrifying, sealed-up, god-like entity you were meant to be. I believe in you.
> 
> Will probably be smut in later chapters. Will at least have violence. Rating will change as I update. Will be kept gender neutral for all parties to be able to enjoy. You will have a title (many, actually) but no name.
> 
> Enjoy!

Cold.

A cold so deep, so bitter it split the skin laid to its mercy. It nearly burned with its coiled, spitting lashes. It was a cold that felt eternal, nearly stripping flesh from bone with its power; with its tenacity. 

How long had you been in this wasteland, drifting among the white dunes, beneath the unending night? Minutes? Years? Centuries? It was difficult to tell. Numbed fingers could not count and a weary mind could not gather the will to care. You could never recall why. But still, you wandered on, a never-ending hunger gnawing at your gut as you stumbled forward, ever forward. You fed when you could, on paltry scraps littering the frozen mounds.

But it wasn’t enough. It was _never_ enough.

The blade through your chest long ago ceased to tear screams from the depths of your soul, the throbbing agony now a part of your journey. To where? You didn’t know. You couldn’t recall even how you had arrived. You didn’t even know where you were you were, where you had been, or even where you originally came from. Why bother removing and risk losing the one anchor to your past? Good or bad, the weighty sword was all you had.

You faltered, tumbling head over heel down a dune side, throwing sprays of white grit and powder in every direction. Slowly, you came to a halt, face buried in the endless sea of sand and snow.

You did not rise.

You couldn’t. It was all so much. You just… needed to rest a moment. Just a moment in your endless journey to catch your breath; to ease the ceaseless ache of your body, the never ending pain that coursed through all that was you. Inside and out, you hurt. But you didn’t know _why_. The physical you understood. But the internal…

Why did your heart hurt you so?

But this pondering, one you’d had many, many times over in your isolation, was tempered with a sudden realization. Something was… off. Different.

New.

But… nothing was new here. It never changed. The dunes never gave way to anything other than more dunes; the darkness gave way to more darkness. As timeless and ageless, unwavering and unfaltering, as the emptiness, the pain that lay within your unaltered form.  Things _didn’t change_. Ever. Not even you.

Yet, as you lifted your heavy head, drained and hopeless, you saw a light. A burning light piercing the sea of midnight and mounds, nearly blinding in its majesty. It brought… warmth. A gentle warmth that belied its harsh vision; a gentle warmth that defrosted your bones, gave you the strength to lift yourself into a crawl.

A light. 

A voice.

_Ancient of the Frozen Void, Spirit sealed and bound: I call upon you. I call upon you to awaken and arise to grant my will; my desire that you will hold most dear. A call for revenge; a call to punish and ruin._

You felt your blood stir, the shadows of your vision peeling away. You pushed into a kneel, breath ragged but smoothing slowly. You fingers flexed in the mixture around you. Strength was returning to your form. Why?

_I call on your bitter rage; I call on your frozen mercy. By the power of blood, you were locked. By my blood, I release. By black, by blue; by blood, by mana; by my will and word._

You stood, hand braced against the wound of your chest. Fingers caressed the sword’s edge, a feeling arising around its cruel affliction upon your body. You knew this feeling; you had felt it before. Betrayal. It began twisting, writhing like a serpent within your breast, clutching close to your heart. A need to repay an offense bestowed. Why?

_Awaken to this world, risen anew, and take your price. Blood for blood._

You stumbled forth, approaching the light. You squinted, hand raised to shield your fragile eyes. Forward, forward, ever forward. Forward into the warmth; into the world beyond you now knew awaited you. Why?

_Awaken._

Why? You did not know. But you listen.

You rise.


End file.
